


The Straightforward Approach

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to go against Slytherin protocol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Straightforward Approach

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** None, except for a sad lack of actual bondage. 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day Nine prompt(s) used: “My one weakness.”, Beach, tequila, charm.  
> Pairing: Neville/Blaise  
> Kink: Bondage
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Straightforward Approach

~

Letting himself into greenhouse three, Blaise looked around. Longbottom was nowhere in sight and, irritated, Blaise huffed. 

He’d been pursuing Longbottom for a while, but none of his usual tricks had worked so far. First, he’d tried attempting to get Longbottom drunk on tequila, which hadn’t worked (who would have predicted Longbottom could drink everyone under the table?) and then he’d tried exerting his considerable Slytherin charm, but apparently even that wasn't enough. 

If it hadn’t been for Longbottom’s soulful eyes, spectacular arse, and the fact he was a fucking hero, Blaise wouldn’t have bothered. “Damn him,” he muttered. “My one weakness would have to be heroic men.” 

Now that it was the holidays, however, and most of his friends were off sunning themselves on beaches, he had time. And he’d decided, against usual Slytherin protocol, on the straightforward approach. 

“Longbottom?” he called out. “Are you in here?”

“Through here!” came a distant voice. 

Muttering under his breath about the lengths he would go to for a good shag, Blaise pushed through bushes, and froze. 

Longbottom was working. Shirtless. His muscles gleamed with sweat, and his filthy jeans hugged his arse. Blaise’s mouth went dry. 

Looking back over his shoulder, Longbottom raised an eyebrow. “Zabini. What can I do for you today? Wanna see if I can drink you under the table again?” 

“Not exactly,” Blaise said. “I came to ask you out, actually.” 

Surprise flashed across Longbottom’s face. “Just like that? No gimmicks or tricks?” 

Blaise shrugged. “Well, you haven’t responded to anything else.” 

Slowly, Longbottom straightened up. “Why?” 

“Why what?” 

“Why do you want to go out with me?” 

Blaise licked his lips. Something told him Longbottom would respond best to the truth. “Because I fancy you and I think you’d be a decent shag.”

After a pause, Longbottom laughed. “Honest to a fault, hm?” He moved closer. “And what if I’m kinky? What if I like whips and chains and bondage?” 

Blaise shivered at the look in his eyes. Longbottom was only half joking, there was definitely something there. “Maybe not on the first date, but I don’t see why we can’t negotiate about the second,” he murmured. 

Longbottom smiled. “You’re braver than I thought you’d be.” 

Blaise smirked back. “And you’re cleverer than I thought _you’d_ be.” 

Longbottom reached out, sliding his hand behind Blaise’s neck to pull him close. Blaise didn’t resist. “How about a sample?” he whispered. “See if there’s any spark between us.” 

The kiss, Blaise had to admit, was spectacular. He let Longbottom’s tongue in, and within moments was panting into his mouth, arching closer, his hands sliding down to clutch Longbottom’s arse cheeks. 

Longbottom walked him backwards until he was pushed against a worktable, Longbottom’s erection against his thigh. They broke the kiss, and Longbottom searched Blaise’s eyes for a moment. “Dinner at eight,” he finally said. “Drinks back at mine. And then…then we see what happens.” 

“I predict we’ll end up in bed together.” Blaise smiled. 

Longbottom laughed softly. “If we do, I predict you’ll be tied to the bedpost while I fuck you into next week. Think you’re up for that?”

The way Blaise’s cock was throbbing in his pants, he was pretty sure he was up for anything. He inclined his head. “I think I can mange.” 

“Good.” Longbottom stepped back, giving Blaise a slow once over. “I think you can, too.” 

~


End file.
